


Shards of the Past

by LadySapphire928



Series: War of Stars and Primes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Spinoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySapphire928/pseuds/LadySapphire928
Summary: The past is sometimes a very scary thing to talk about, and Team Prime, Team Jedi and certain Decpticons don't like to talk about it. With this story, you will learn why. Yes, this is related to 'More Than Meets the Eye’. Originally posted on FanFiction.net.
Relationships: Ironhide (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Ratchet/Original Female Character(s), Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Series: War of Stars and Primes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664191
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…_

Cybertron. It was a peaceful planet, ruled by two kingdoms. Iacon and Kaon. The kingdom of Iacon was ruled by a beautiful Queen and her siblings. Her name was Aloria, her siblings were Arkius and Anakania. The kingdom of Kaon was ruled by a Queen who's beauty matched Aloria's. Her name was Violet.

Both queens were greatly loved by their people, and all was well. Or at least that's how it had looked...

Orion Pax, Megatronus, Soundwave, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Starscream had the honor of being friends with the royal families.

Orion had met Aloria through Alpha Trion, and Violet had met Megatronus at the arena after he had won his match. The others met them later on through Orion and Megatronus.

The two queens barely spoke to each other before, but as they got closer to their friends, they got closer to each other as well.

So yes, things were peaceful at the moment, but in the back of Aloria's mind she could tell that it wouldn't always be that way.

* * *

One day, Megatronus and Violet approached Aloria with a plan to unite Cybertron for the greater good. Thrilled by the idea, Aloria quickly accepted, and soon had her siblings support as well as Orion's devotion. It would be the start of a new world, with no inequality!

Little did they know, Violet and Megatronus had their own plans...


	2. Chapter One: Call it a Crush

**~Chapter One: Call it a Crush~**

_Queen Aloria Thetiskofia_

_Age: 20 (Born April 29th)_

_Known Family: Primus (Sire), Nia Thetiskofia (Adoptive Creator), Arkius Thetiskofia, and Anakania Thetiskofia_

_Spouse: None_

_History: Said to have been born from the core of Cybertron, and left on another planet, where she was raised by a group of peacekeepers known as the Jedi Order. Once old enough, Aloria returned to Cybertron and was crowned the Queen of Iacon at the age of 18._

Soundwave sighed silently as he closed the data file on the Jedi Queen of Iacon. It wasn't very useful, he knew all of this already, but he wanted to know more!

"You know you could just talk to her, Soundwave, my sister doesn't bite," Arkius said, crossing his arms. "Its better than sneaking around and looking at her personal files. I mean, yeah, I gave you the codes for them, but you won't get much out of it."

The silent mech just stared at the brunette before him.

This caused Arkius to smirk. "Not much of a talker are you?"

Soundwave stared at him for about five more minutes before turning and walking out.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Somewhere within the confines of Violets palace, this same conversation was going between Aloria, Violet, and Anakania.

"You know you could just go talk to him, Aloria, Soundwave doesn't bite," Violet sighed, picking imaginary lint off of her dress, and flipping a few locks of pitch black waves over her shoulder.

Aloria frowned. "I do not think I would get much out of him. We have only spoken a few times."

"We've all only spoken to him a few times, Lori," Anakania pointed out.

"But you know what I mean!"

Violet shook her head. "Why do you worry yourself with this? Just go talk to him! You have nothing stopping you!"

"Then what's your excuse, Violet?" Aloria glared.

"My excuse?"

"Yes. You know it's very obvious that you have taken a liking to Starscream." Aloria smirked.

Violets snow white skin suddenly turned a bright red as she blushed. "Sh-Shut up!"

Anakania started laughing. "Who knew Violet had a thing for mechs in heels!" That caused Aloria to go into a fit of laughter.

"I said shut up!" Violet yelled, throwing a pillow at each of them.

Aloria caught hers and offered a smile, deep blue eyes sparkling. "How about this? If you talk to Starscream, I'll talk to Soundwave."

Violet sat there in silence for a few moments as she considered her answer. "Deal."

Anakania pouted.

"What's your problem?" Violet asked.

"I wish I had someone to crush on."

Aloria shook her head. "You're fourteen, you have awhile to figure that out."

Violet nodded in agreement. "Having a crush isn't all it's cracked up to be. You'll understand when it happens to you."

"Yeah, I guess," Anakania sighed.

Aloria stood, and motioned for Anakania to stand as well. "Well, this was fun, Violet, we should do this again sometime."

Violet nodded and stood as well, going to walk the two out. "Yes, I suppose we should."

"I expect to hear how your conversation with Starscream goes," the auburn haired Queen grinned.

Violet smirked. "And I can't wait to hear of yours with Soundwave. Have a good night, Aloria, Anakania."

"You as well," the sisters chorused before walking out.

Violet closed the door and sighed, soon frowning and leaning against the door. "Of all people, why Soundwave? That just makes things complicated on my end!"

She closed her eyes in thought for a few moments before she pushed herself off of the door and began pacing the room. "If they fall in love..." Violet shook her head. "No, I can't let that happen, a relationship for anyone would only make things complicated."

Walking across the room, Violet sent out a message to Soundwave to tell him to ignore Aloria before she realized something... "Oh frag it all!"

She was falling for Starscream...


	3. Chapter Two: Something's Up

**~Chapter Two: Something's Up~**

A half a year came and went, and Aloria and Soundwave had fallen in love, much to Violet's annoyance. It was all the rage throughout Cybertron. Queen Aloria took a gladiator from Kaon to be her sparkmate! What a story it made!

On the other end of the scale, Violet wound up facing her own feelings for Starscream. However, she made it very clear that she was not looking to bond just as Aloria had, and to her surprise, Starscream was alright with the idea. There was a reason behind it. Megatronus. Not that Violet would ever tell anyone this, but she found herself becoming more interested and impressed with him day by day. These feelings confused her greatly. Did she want Starscream, the intelligent, quick and cunning? Or did she want Megatronus, the strong, powerful, mastermind that was helping her achieve what she wanted? She didn't know.

Another thing that she didn't know was that Megatronus was impressed by the effort that Violet gave to get Aloria on their side. He was also impressed by her status. If he could romance her into making him her king, he would have enough power to set his beliefs in the right direction. So, he devised a plan…

* * *

One night Megatronus had been invited to a private session in Violet's palace.

"Megatronus, I am so glad you could come," Violet said as he entered her room.

"You wished to see me for something," Megatronus said, looking around the lavishly decorated bedroom. "I wouldn't dare hesitate to answer."

Violet grinned, rather pleased to hear a subject's loyalty. "Yes, well, I was thinking; since you are now leaving the gladiatorial arena to join the political, you may need to shorten your name."

This had spiked the gladiators interest. "And what do you recommend, your highness?"

" _Megatron_."

He smirked. Sometimes the queen was too simple for her own good, but he wasn't going to complain. "Perfect."

"Good," Violet nodded. "I shall inform the others of your new name. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

Megatron bowed. "Thank you, Queen Violet." With that, he turned and left.

* * *

Something wasn't right, and Soundwave could tell. There was some sort of uneasiness that just rolled off of Aloria in waves. Something definitely wasn't right. He just couldn't say what. That was, he couldn't until he saw some of his wife's maids as well as Anakania rushing towards her room, worried, he followed.

_'Dear Primus…'_

If a Cybertronian could pale, Soundwave definitely did. The sight and sounds of Aloria retching as the maids tried to soothe her and clean up what was once the contents of Aloria's stomach almost made Soundwave himself retch. Honestly, he loved his wife, but sometimes, organics were gross.

Shaking his head, and turning away from the sight, Soundwave sent an urgent message to Ratchet.

The doctor showed up less than twenty minutes later, a very worried Orion Pax in tow. Ratchet made everyone leave the room as he went to check Aloria over.

Soundwave simply stared at the door to Aloria's room as he tried to drown out the worried ramblings that were being passed between Orion and Anakania, and the agitated sighs that Arkius let past his lips.

"Oh God, what if she's dying?"

"Organics can die from this!?"

"Oh for the love of-! Would you two please shut up! She's not dying!"

"How do you know!?"

"Because she's pregnant," Ratchet said from the doorway, looking straight at Soundwave.

The room went silent as everyone else turned their gaze to the silent mech, who was trying to figure out when the door opened.

"She's pregnant?" Orion asked softly.

Ratchet nodded and patted Soundwave's shoulder. "Congratulations, and all that. Make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous, and I'll be back soon for another check up."

Soundwave simply nodded and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Aloria looked to him from where she lay on her bed, and began to sit up. "Soundwave…"

In a split second, he had transformed, activated his holoform, and gently pushed her back down onto the mattress. "No, no, you need to rest."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "A baby… Our very own child, can you believe it?"

He touched her hand, and offered her a smile. "A sparkling…"

"You and your proper terminology," she giggled, pulling him to lay with her. Aloria smiled and cuddled into his side.

Soundwave rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

Guess he knew what was wrong now…


	4. The Birth of Royalty

~Chapter Three: The Birth of Royalty~

Aloria’s pregnancy was going by with little to no complications, and she couldn’t be happier. She made sure that she did everything right so that the child would be happy and healthy even before it was born, which at this point in time, seemed to be any day now.

Of course, that was a little nerve wracking to both Aloria and Soundwave. Ratchet had explained to Aloria that due to her being a techno-organic her pregnancy could be short or long, it all depended on the creator and the sparkling. All they could do was monitor the development and then they could determine when the child would be born. It was now two months later, and Aloria was at full term. 

So plans were drawn up for a nursery, and it was well under way and almost complete. Decorating had been tough, because Aloria refused to reveal the gender until she gave birth. Not even Soundwave knew, and Soundwave basically knew about everything that went on with his mate’s body. So to say he was both excited and frustrated was to say the least, but of course with Soundwave, it was always hard to tell. Thanks to their bond though, Aloria knew all too well.

Of course, the lack of a gender reveal drove the rest of Cybertron nuts. Some tabloids threw out their speculations, and even tried to get Ratchet to spill, which never worked and ended with the reporter being thrown out. He couldn’t wait for this pregnancy to be over with so that he could work in peace once again. Or at least that’s what he hoped would happen, for you see, Violet announced half a month ago that she too was pregnant, revealing the sparkling to be a boy, however, the only secret about this sparkling was who the sire was. She refused to disclose the information, and some speculated that she didn’t even know since the Queen of Kaon was known to take on multiple lovers at a time. It was all so frustrating.

* * *

However, while Aloria was all excited about the prospect of being a mother, Violet wasn’t so sure. You see, with Violet and her current plans for Cybertron, she was worried that a child could make her weak, it wasn’t that she didn’t want to be a mother, the timing was just wrong. She had hoped to raise a child once her goals of world domination had been achieved, but she also wasn’t being careful in the slightest, so now she had to achieve her goal and be a mother at the same time. She also had multiple potential sires breathing down her neck expecting one of them to be revealed as the true sire, but she also liked to watch them suffer and side eye one another so she never answered. It was all too amusing.

Two Queens, each with a secret, and the tabloids ate the drama up.

* * *

Soundwave watched Aloria like a hawk as she inspected the nursery for what seemed like the thousandth time that week. He wanted to be ready when the time came, and he honestly wished that his mate would just lay down and relax like she was supposed to, but she was stubborn, and he was worried. 

“Darling, you are being paranoid,” she had told him the other day. He had been getting ready to travel back to Kaon to assist Megatron with his new political campaign, but he didn’t want to leave Aloria’s side so he came up with the idea of leaving Ravage with her to alert him if anything went wrong while he was gone, Ravage had been clinging to Aloria’s side this whole pregnancy, as if she could feel the sparkling within the techno organic. Aloria, of course, insisted against the idea, claiming that she had plenty of guards and staff to do just that.

He shook his head.  _ “What if something happens?” _

“It won’t.”

_ “How do you know?” _

“For Primus sake! I’m the one who’s pregnant, Soundwave!”

He shook his head as he watched her now. She was stubborn, but he loved her. He couldn’t help but silently admire her as she walked around the room touching things here or there, occasionally rubbing her swollen abdomen. She was absolutely glowing, but something seemed off today. As the day went on, Aloria seemed to be more nervous and uncomfortable.

With one more look around the room, Aloria smiled tiredly, gave a nod, and looked up at Soundwave. “Everything is perfect. The baby will have everything it needs when it is born.”

_ “You don’t look well,”  _ he responded.  _ “I think you should rest.” _

Normally, Aloria would have rolled her eyes and waved him off, claiming to be fine, but this time she didn’t. Instead, she nodded in agreement with a soft groan. “Yes, I think some rest will do me some good.” She took a deep breath, and leaned against him, gently holding her stomach. “Perhaps keeping Ratchet on standby is a good idea too…”

Soundwave frowned behind his visor and gently scooped his mate up in his servos to bring her closer to his face.  _ “Is it time?” _

With a soft whimper, she touched her forehead to the top of his visor. “Yes, I believe it is.”

* * *

Meanwhile in Kaon, Violet was doing her best to relax in a warm bath that had been scented with oils that she had imported from off planet. During her pregnancy, Violet had developed strong nausea and horrible migraines, and one of her handmaids that had come from offworld recommended the oils to her. The maid had said it had done wonders for her during her own pregnancy, and Violet had arrangements made for them to be ordered at once. So, now, she laid in the warm water, taking in the scents, and making a mental note to have the maid rewarded for assisting her queen. It was a nice and quiet moment until an urgent knock sounded at the door.

“My Queen!” one of her servants called from behind the door.

Violet groaned, and tried to drown it out, but the knocking only got more urgent and louder until she lost her patience.

“What!” she snapped.

“News from Iacon! Queen Aloria has gone into labor!”

Violet immediately shot up in the tub with wide eyes. “Get in here and dry me off!” she ordered, “And bring me my robe!”

That was as far as she got though, for in that moment, a wave of pain rippled through her, causing her to double over with gritted teeth as she gripped the edge of the tub. Something was wrong. 

When the pain passed enough for her to step out she did. The maid returned with the towel and robe and gasped at the sight of her queen.

Violet only growled in response, and soon another wave of pain shot through her. She turned to the maid, amethyst colored eyes blazing wildly. “Call. The. Doctor,” she managed to say before yelling in pain again.

* * *

Aloria wailed in pain herself, squeezing the hand of Soundwaves holoform so tightly that he was sure that if he had been organic she would have broken it.

Some maids cooed over her, wiping sweat away with cool rags, and trying to help with her breathing as she pushed, while others rushed in and out with materials to prepare for the birth. Most of the maids were mothers themselves and also doubled as midwives when the occasion was needed, so they were trained and ready to help their beloved queen while delivering her own child. Ratchet was thankful for this, as techno organic, or even organic medicine was still a bit of a mystery on Cybertron since there were very few of them populating the planet. In fact, a lot of the organics came from off planet to work in the different kingdoms as servants to the rich and noble. Those who weren’t so lucky fought in the gladiator rings of Kaon to earn their keep.

Anakania stood beside her older sister's bed, eyes closed, one hand holding Aloria’s, the other hovering over her sisters stomach as she whispered prayers she had learned from spending time with a clan of Nightsisters, who were basically witches. Incantation was meant to bless the mother and her child and guide them through a safe birth. Anakania had been made an honorary Nightsister after studying their habits and picking up their affinity for magic, she learned their spells and prayers and was welcomed with open arms. She had performed this particular prayer many times before with much success and had been praised for her talents as a midwife.

* * *

Violet would have killed to have Anakania’s talents on her side at the moment. She didn’t have many skilled midwives like Aloria did, because Kaon didn’t really produce them. Some females who fought in the gladiator pits trained themselves, but they were messy, and most births in the pits resulted in the death of either the mother, the child, or both. 

Luckily, Violet had a doctor on hand, but she was in the same situation that Aloria was in. Techno-organics were a mystery. Especially since Aloria and Violet had been the very first to be born, and by gods no less.

So, realistically, she was on her own. No one to help her, no one to comfort her. Just her and her strength and her willpower. Nothing stood in her way as she fought to deliver her son.

* * *

As soon as word got out that both queens of two major kingdoms had gone into active labor all of Cybertron was bustling with excitement. 

Crowds gathered outside the palaces as citizens waited to hear any sort of news about the new royal family members. Vendors quickly set up shop, giving away food, energon, water, and all sorts of alcohol and souvenirs with the royals featured on them. Guards ensured that people were maintaining a safe distance from the palace gates and that everything was peaceful and orderly. Reporters have updates whenever there was any to give.

From the windows of the Iacon palace Arkius and Orion sat and watched the whole affair.

“They sure do love my sister,” Arkius commented.

“Well, of course! She’s the daughter of Primus and the Queen of Iacon, why wouldn’t they love her?” Orion said.

Arkius sighed. “Yeah, well, she was a Jedi before this whole ‘Queen’ business. Still can’t believe she gave that up. That was her whole life. Mine and Kania’s too. At least, until Kania decided to become a Nightsister.”

Orion looked to him in question. “Do you… resent them for leaving the Jedi order?”

“No,” Arkius said with a shake of his head. “I could never. I don’t believe that Jedi should form attachments, hence why I was against Aloria’s marriage, but they are my family, and I will respect their decisions.”

They both winced as Aloria hollered in pain once more.

Orion looked at his hands. “I hope this ends soon. I cannot imagine how this must feel to her.”

Arkius chuckled. “She’ll be fine. Lori is a stubborn one, and she’s pretty strong. All we can do is sit and wait.”

Orion nodded in agreement and understanding before the two went back to silently waiting.

* * *

Aloria was exhausted, but she couldn’t give up, her body wouldn’t let her. When the call for the final push came she gave it everything she had. This was it. The home stretch. Her child would finally arrive.

And then there it was. The soft crying of her newborn baby.

“It’s a girl!” A maid announced with happy tears in her eyes.

Aloria let out a soft laugh as she relaxed against the pillows of her bed, relaxing the grip she had on the hands of her mate and sister. Soundwave leaned over and kissed her forehead, sending her all the thoughts of love and happiness he could muster down her side of the bond.

The maids cleaned both Aloria and the baby girl up, and one was even kind enough to heal Aloria slightly before the baby was handed to her. 

Smiling, she scooted over on the bed so that Soundwave could sit next to her and admire their child more closely. “Look at her, love, she’s so beautiful.”

_ “She looks like you,”  _ he replied.

“No, she has the same color hair as your holoform,” she giggled. “And her eyes are the same silver blue as yours are.”

Anakania smiled at them both. “What’s her name?”

Soundwave and Aloria looked at each other, silently communicating, before Aloria nodded and looked back at her sister.

“Her name is Anteia.”

* * *

Of course, Anteia wasn’t the only royal being born at that moment. Violet huffed as sweat rolled down her forehead. She was ready for this to be over. If she never had kids again she would be fine with it. This was just too exhausting and a waste of her energy. 

When it came time for the final push, she growled harshly and nearly ripped the sheets on her bed, but there it was. The loud wailing of her newborn son.

With a groan, she fell back on her pillows and allowed the maids to clean and heal her and the boy. Soon enough, he was in her arms, staring up at her with bright amethyst colored eyes.

The maid who had helped her throughout her pregnancy smiled timidly. “May I ask what his name is, my lady?”

Violet thought it over for a moment before answering.

“His name is Prince Akos Crone of Kaon, and one day, he will lead us all to victory.”

* * *

The next couple of days were filled with joy and happiness. There had been celebration after celebration in honor of the new Prince and Princess. 

A couples bourse after the children had been born, images of the new mothers with their children had been released to the public and everyone went nuts over them. All the talk in the streets were about how adorable Princess Anteia was and how strong Prince Akos would be when he grew older. And since the two new royals had been born on the same day, people began to speculate whether or not they would be betrothed to each other as a symbol of unity between the two kingdoms.

Aloria had found the idea intriguing, and was willing to put the idea on the table with Violet, and perhaps see what the council thought of it as well.

Soundwave hated the idea. Not even a couple days old and he was already protective of his daughter. He didn’t care if Violet had been his friend, no male was ever going to lay their hands on his daughter. Ever. He would rather lock her in a tower than let a male defile her. She was going to be his sweet, innocent little girl forever.

But Aloria burst that bubble right away before it could get even bigger. The idea of Akos and Anteia in a union gave Aloria hope for a bright future for Cybertron. They’re generation was going to be the savior of them all.


End file.
